


30 days, 30 kisses and 30 Hellhounds.

by thekingsparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Neck Kissing, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsparty/pseuds/thekingsparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days OTP challenge from tumblr.<br/>All 30 days can be found here: http://thekingsparty.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote fanfic, so to get back into it and give everybody who thinks about reading my stuff something to go on until I finish the next chapter to my fanfics, I will put up a drabble (600 words...maybe more) eeeevery single day now.

Crowley didn’t exactly like showing affection. He didn’t like it when he’d still been human and he didn’t like it now. Why? Well, why should he? The fact he stayed around a certain hunter for longer than necessary should be enough proof, shouldn't it? Did he really have to say it out loud that he enjoyed his presence? Did they have to be all girly and giggly?  
Not that he thought Bobby would like something like that anyway, still he couldn’t help but wonder… now and then.  
“Think ya could try an’ not be in the way for once?” Bobby grunted, making his way past the demon to turn up the heat of the stove. He had been in the middle of cooking when the demon had turned up, asking all kinds of questions. “Sit down, will ya? Gonna be with ya in 5.” he rolled his eyes when he saw the expression on the other’s face. What the hell was on his mind? Did something happen? Did he miss something? There he was, secretly meeting a demon on a daily basis and still worrying about human-ish problems.  
“Alright, alright.” Crowley sighed and sauntered over to the couch. Crowley didn’t even dare touching Bobby’s food, sure the liver he didn’t even need would explode and the … rural food Bobby liked to make wasn’t really his style. He mostly brought expensive chocolate or wine when he felt like it and Bobby, even if he complained would end up liking it anyway. The King sat down, leaning back against the cushions and sighed. Did Bobby want more of these relationship ..things? Did he want him to be loving and… affectionate? Hell no.  
Bobby rolled his eyes again, quickly finishing his dinner and asking the demon, again, if he wanted some too, but when he declined he just got a plate for himself and sat down next to him with a huff, blowing on his fork and the meat he’d pierced with it. “Ya gonna tell me what’s got ya panties in a knot?” he raised a brow. “Cause it sure as hell don’t seem like yer ya usual self..”  
Shuffling, Crowley gave a nod. “Juliette and I talked.” he started, giving a soft sigh.  
“Juliette? Who the hell’s that?” Bobby frowned, shuffling to face the other.  
“My Hellhound. Well, not the only one, but she’s my favourite.” he chuckled, smiling softly at the thought. “The most talented I ever had.”  
“Uhuh.” Bobby frowned, “So ya two… talked? Hellhounds…talk?”  
“Of course not.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “We’re not on Mars or in a comic.” he sighed, shaking his head. “She thinks about something and I can hear her. It’s a dog owner thing.” he smirked.  
“Oh, yeah. That makes much more sense now.” the hunter huffed. “Now, go on. Spill.”  
“Well, she knows about us and, oh she’s alright with it, just so you know—“ he chuckled, patting the other’s shoulder, “And well, she told me that she thinks you crave my attention.” he hummed, looking at the other.  
Bobby scoffed, almost choking on his food, “I’m cravin’ yer attention?”  
“Well, I phrased it like that, but .. basically, yes.”  
“Oh yeah, I do. Ya got me. Cryin’ myself ta sleep every night yer not here.” the hunter chuckled, shaking his head as he set the plate aside. “Look, just don’t… talk ta Hellhounds and everythin’ will be fine. Promise.” Bobby huffed out another laugh.  
Crowley kept his eyes on the other, “So, if I did this—“ he raised a brow and reached out to slip his hands around the other man’s, fingers entwined and gripping them relatively tight, but not tight in a non-human way. “You wouldn’t feel a thing?” he challenged, shifting so he straddled his waist, pushing their hands back against the cushions, one on each of their sides as he pressed his lips to Bobby’s, softly, barely ghosting over his.  
“That’s a very you way of holdin’ hands…” Bobby rolled his eyes, though he squeezed his lover’s hands gently, closing the distance and kissing him softly.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, bantering and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crobby. Do not read if you don't like.

“Stop whinin’, will ya?” Bobby huffed, rolling his eyes at the other. “It ain’t nothing big, idjit.” the hunter smirked a little, ripping the demon’s shirt off his shoulder a little more firmly than he had to. He knew Crowley hurt a ripped shirt much more than a lousy knife in his shoulder, even if it was soaked in holy water.   
“Why—Good God, Robert!” the demon hissed at the noise he knew all too well, “You didn’t have to do that—“ Crowley knew Bobby was very well aware of the love he held for that shirt, or his clothes in general. “You’re horrible.” he grumbled, turning to the side, pouting in a very manly and demon way.   
Bobby laughed, shaking his head, “Aw, ‘m sorry, babe. Gonna make sure ya can take the leftovers home. Wouldn’t wanna stop ya from givin’ it a proper funeral.” the hunter grinned as he shuffled to get everything he’d need to stop the demon from bleeding out. He knew Crowley couldn’t die, but he could be in pain and Bobby didn’t want that. “Hold still or I’m gonna tie ya up. Again.”  
“Oh my, Robert, now you’re just being inappropriate.” Crowley winked, smirking at his lover. “I wouldn’t object, though.” the demon wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Stop movin’ an’ we might get ta that.” Bobby huffed, “That’s gonna hurt.” he shrugged, pulling the knife out relatively quickly and pressing a towel against the wound. “How the hell did ya get that thing in there anyway?”  
The King of Hell hissed, grumbling in response only, not allowing himself to show any more weakness than that, even around the hunter. “Vampires don’t just attack you, trying to drink you alive.” he shrugged. “I know that now.” the demon sighed nonchalantly. “Tried to make sure they wouldn’t run over to Abaddouche, but well, I’m pretty sure I’ve got my answer.”   
“Yeah, guess ya got that.” Bobby chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled the towel away, checking if the bleeding went down. “Good boy.” he smirked, patting the demon on the head and lifting his arm, so he could fasten a bandage around his shoulder. He pulled off the other’s shirt, tossing it to the ground, “Don’t even start, ya ain’t gonna be able ta wash the blood out anyway.”  
“But—“  
“Sh-sh-sh—I said ‘no’.”  
“Fine…” Crowley grumbled, giving a soft sigh. “I’m not wearing any flannel—“  
Crowley did wear flannel that evening as Bobby had a very effective way to make Crowley obey.   
“Lookin’ good.” Bobby grinned, fetching them each a drink before sitting down on the couch next to a sulking demon.   
“I always look brilliant.” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Of course ya do.” Bobby rolled his eyes in return, “How dare I?” he scoffed lightly, sipping his drink. “Aw, don’ look like that.” he sighed, “Pouting ain’t suiting ya, babe.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Mhm. Of course ya ain’t.” the hunter chuckled, stretching and cracking his neck, sighing contently. Damn how much he enjoyed their bantering. He’d definitely miss the demon if he stopped coming around. He doubted it, for now, but he figured Dean and Sam would end up fighting Crowley at some point and as much as he liked being around the demon, if Dean and Sam were set on killing him, he doubted there was much he could do. “C’mere.” he chuckled, pulling the pile of sulking demon into his lap, careful not to press against his injury.   
“Cuddling won’t change a thing.” Crowley huffed, grumbling, though he shifted to get comfortable in the other’s lap, slipping one of his arms around the other and resting the one belonging to his injured shoulder on his own lap.  
“Pretty sure it already did.” Bobby smirked softly, resting his chin on the shorter man’s head as he gave another sigh.  
“You better practice then, because I doubt you’re one to learn from their mistakes….” Crowley mumbled, giving a light shrug as he curled the fingers of his hand in the other’s shirt.   
“Hey, my skills’re just fine—“ Bobby frowned, exasperated. “Yer the one who always ends up horny when I do somethin’.”  
“I don’t end up horny, I always am, darling.” Crowley winked. “Oh right, now that we’re talking about it…you mind?”  
Without another word, Bobby slipped one of his arms around the King’s, the other on his back as he pulled him up into his arms, standing and carrying the other upstairs and into his bedroom, their bedroom by now. He set Crowley down on the mattress, patted his head and walked around the bed quietly, kicking off his boots, taking off his jeans and flannel before lying down next to him, pulling him into his arms again and ignoring every kind of protest. “Now, sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu! <3


	3. Day 3: Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Those two just cannot NOT argue.

Bobby didn’t expect _that_ when he unlocked the door to his house. The fact Crowley had changed something in his house again wasn’t new. He constantly did that ever since he decided he kind of lived there, given the fact Crowley would always come to him, since Bobby didn’t really desire going to Hell. But he hadn’t expected to come home to a huge flat screen TV in the middle of his living room and a demon lying on his couch.

Well, the demon wasn’t exactly a surprise.

“Crowley, what the hell--?”

“Welcome back, Robert darling.” Crowley purred, grinning up at the other, stretching on the couch. “Miss me?”

“What’s _that_?” he nodded towards the TV, which definitely wasn’t his. He wanted it gone.

“Oh, you don’t know? Aw, Robert, it’s a TV.” he chuckled, sitting up and smirking at the hunter. “Yours was…. pathetic.” he rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No kiddin’?” Bobby growled, rolling his eyes in return. “Where did ya put it? For yer sake, I hope ya didn’t crush it, ‘cause I ain’t gonna be livin’ with that crap there.” he hissed, glaring at the demon first, then the TV.

“Are you serious? There I am, trying to help raise your standard of living and you want your old, crappy telly back? You do realize it’s rubbish, eh?”

“I ain’t gonna say it twice.” he huffed, shrugging as he left the room to kick off his boots for now and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he turned around again after hearing the snapping of fingers, facing his living room as it had been before, his old, crappy TV and lots of space around it, just as he liked it best. He didn’t miss a sulking demon sitting on his couch and he couldn’t help but sigh and move to sit next to him. “Yer seriously sulkin’?”

“Why would I? Watching movies from the last century on a daily basis is fascinating.” Crowley shrugged, sighing. Well then no good quality when watching movies. “Here I thought we might watch some… videos to get you into the mood on that new TV.” Crowley winked, leaning up to kiss the other.

“M’yeah. No way.” Bobby huffed, shaking his head. “No flirtin’s gonna change a thing.” he chuckled, nipping on the demon’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“You’re so… boring.” he sighed, exasperated and leaned back against the cushions.

“Ya knew that ‘fore ya came ta me an’ decided ta stay.” he shrugged. Bobby didn’t mind getting new things when they were needed, but when it came to technology, as in television and computers, he liked the traditional way of doing those things.

“I did. That’s the worst of it.”

“Aw c’mon, it ain’t _that_ bad.” Bobby rolled his eyes, “Yer bein’ dramatic.”

“I’m King. I’m allowed to be dramatic whenever I feel like it.” he shrugged, smirking.

“Oh, that so?”

“Yes, darling. So, why don’t you go fetching us a drink while I try and find a good _video_ to watch?” Crowley smirked, leaning back to think. Of course he could make then watch whichever film he wanted to, but it had to be one Bobby wouldn’t run away from. The old, grumpy hunter tended to dislikes movies really quickly when they weren’t his cup of tea. Still, Crowley was pretty sure he now had the right to decide which film to watch for the next 3 times at least since he was the one to be forced to watch them on that utterly annoying telly.

When Bobby came back, sitting down again and handing the demon his drink, Crowley hummed as he got comfortable. His legs thrown over the hunter’s lap, head against his chest and Crowley would skin him alive if he ever decided to tell anybody about the fact the King liked to _cuddle up_ every now and then. Crowley didn’t like it, not in the slightest, but he had to show _some_ affection now and then, hadn’t he? So yes, he had to be close for any other reason than sex every once in a while.

“So, what movie did ya pick this time?”

“If you’d gone with the new telly, you would’ve seen it with the help of the DVD menu, but since you so vehemently denied me that pleasure, you’ll have to find out which movie we’re watching on your own.” Crowley hummed, pouting slightly.

“Now yer bein’ _over_ -dramatic.”

“King, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. :D


	4. Dan 4: On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby thought of something special.

Usually it was Crowley who insisted on a date every now and then. At some point, he’d just pop up at Bobby’s house and drag him outside to eat something different than home-made steak or casserole. Crowley didn’t care if the hunter liked that or not, he just insisted on at least a few dates.

They couldn’t exactly fly to the beach for a vacation and Crowley doubted Bobby would even want that, neither did he, so well a normal date was enough. As long as it meant they didn’t spend the whole day in Bobby’s house. He liked being there, yes, but enough was enough.

Today though, Bobby had decided they would leave the house. He wouldn’t tell Crowley where they were headed and even if there was a voice in the back of Crowley’s head telling him to be cautious to not let his guard down too easily, h was excited and curious. “Aw, come on, love. Tell me where we’re headed?”

“Nah, gonna surprise ya.” the hunter chuckled, shaking his head ‘no’.

“I never liked surprises.” he sighed, looking out the window of Bobby’s old truck. He’d made sure the truck was perfectly fine under its hood. He wouldn’t let his lover drive around with a rolling pile of rubbish, especially not when it only took the snap of a finger for him to fix the car and make it even better than before.

“I know ya do.” he smirked, glancing over to the other. “Gonna be there soon.” he shrugged, “Stop pokin’.”

“I was just _asking_.” Crowley huffed, rolling his eyes. Where were they driving? They’d been on the road for over an hour, though Crowley had talked most of the time, trying to get Bobby to spill details, but he wouldn’t budge. Bloody stubborn bastard.

“8 times in the last hour.”

“Can’t I just _ask_ where we’re driving?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.”

“Now shut the hell up.”

“Aren’t we grumpy today.” Crowley smirked, winking.

Bobby just ignored the other by now. Next time he’d just ask Castiel to take them somewhere. He figured telling the angel about the King’s and his little fling would be less annoying than Crowley right now.

The hunter kept quiet for the rest of the drive, though he couldn’t help a smirk when he took a right onto a hidden path, leading them further into the woods and to a small cabin. One of his safe-houses.

“Aww, Robert. Romantic.” Crowley chuckled, taking in the sight of the old abandoned cabin. Looked just like those he found the Winchesters in rather often. “Is that where you disappeared to the last few days?” he raised a brow. Now Bobby’s behaviour made much more sense.

“Mhm.” the hunter gave a small nod, halting the car right next to the cabin. “Just get out, will ya?”

“Alright, alright.” Crowley sighed, hopping out of the truck and waiting for the other to do the same. “So, do I need to be scared now?” the King chuckled as they were headed for the door.

“Yer an idjit.” Bobby rolled his eyes, unlocking the door and closing it after the demon had stepped inside. “Yer the one to keep buggin’ be for a date.” he shrugged, “Yer gonna get it.”

“Oh? I will? Oh my, you’re spoiling me.”

“Shut up.” the hunter huffed, “Just.. wait here.” he shrugged and walked over to the small kitchen area, grabbing a few things he’d prepared to quickly set the table in the living room area. “A’right, now c’mere.” he grumbled, flopping down on the couch.

Crowley waited as he was told, quickly making his way over to the hunter when he was told to do so and he sat down next to him, smirking. “So?”

“Fer God’s sake. Shut up and just lemme do that.”

“Do _what_?”

“ _That_.” Bobby leaned in to kiss the other, mostly to stop him from talking but also to announce their _date_ had just started.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” he shrugged, reaching out to grab one of the sushi he’d got for them and letting it hover over the demon’s lips, nudging them gently just until they parted, so he could slip it inside. “Exquisite ‘nough fer my King?” he chuckled, pulling the other into his lap while he chewed.

Crowley slipped his arms around the other’s neck, giving a small nod and a hum. “Barely, but appreciating the try.” Crowley smirked, pecking the other on the lips. So, Bobby _did_ listen to the things Crowley complained about every now and then. Good to know.

“Can’t yet just shut yer mouth and enjoy it?”

“I could.” Crowley nodded, “But then we’d both be bored very quickly.” he shrugged, grinning and kissing the other slowly, letting his lips linger against the hunter’s.

“Sushi’s tastin’ good.” Bobby smirked, leaning forward to get another one for himself and a small rice ball for the demon.

“It is. Gonna give you that.” the King agreed, leaning against the hunter’s chest and giving a soft sigh.

When most of the food was gone, plus a few additional bites of chocolate Bobby bought for Crowley mostly as it was the one he liked most and after making the demon eat most of it, he just lay back, enjoying the quiet for once as Crowley didn’t talk for once, just sat on his lap still, breathing and glancing at nothing in particular.

“Next time we can go out.” Bobby spoke up after a while, “In case yer’d rather.”

“We _are_ out and I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuu ! <3


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had to put everything on hold bc rl.

"Hah, finally.” Crowley groaned, flopping down on the old couch in the hunter’s house, sighing and stretching before just relaxing on the couch.

“What the hell, Crowley?” Bobby growled, glaring at the intruder who’d taken place on his couch.

“Charming.” the demon glanced up, frowning slightly as his eyes took in the frame of his favourite hunter. A small yawn escaped the King’s lips and he stretched lightly again, leaning back against the couch. “Who got your panties in a knot, darling?”

“You.”

“Why me?”

“Did ya look at yerself at some point?”

“I always do.”

“Well, yer eyes ain’t doin’ what they’re supposed ta do then.”

“Oh Robert, what are you--?”

“Look at yer goddamn clothes.” he growled, glaring at the demon on his couch.

“My--? Oh, right.” he sighed, nodding. “I knew I forgot about something.” the King of Hell chuckled, smiling at the other. “Aw, you’re adorable, worrying about your old, stinky, stained sofa.” the demon hummed.

“Don’t matter. Ya ain’t gonna smear tha’ all over ma couch.” the hunter growled, his voice utterly serious. It was enough the demon kept leaving small piles of sulphur whenever he decided to undress, pop in or just breathe and Bobby had the stink everywhere, but _that_?

“Aww, you’re not worried about that abomination you call sofa, are you?”

“Couch. An’ yeah, I am.”

“Hah. Fine.” Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood slowly, bones cracking a little deliberately –demon—as he stretched. Without another word, the demon worked off his tie, letting it slip between his fingers and curl up on the dusty, wooden floor. He took a step away from the _couch_ , popping button after button of his blood-smeared shirt, glancing up slyly when they were all gone, shirt showing his chest and traces of blood that soaked through the silky fabric. “If only I had a spare suit with me.” he sighed softly, voice a low purr.

Crowley couldn’t help a smirk as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting the useless object sink down to slump into a pile right next to his discarded tie. Two steady hands fumbled with his belt next and he pulled it out of the loops easily, discarding it to land right in front of the hunter’s feet.

“Yer gonna make a show fer every piece of clothin’ now?”

“I might.” the King hummed, giving a shrug, popping the button of his silky, black trousers, the zipper rustling shortly after and said trousers rolling off his hips. He stepped out of them gracefully, fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Think that’s ‘nough. No blood… down there.”

“You sure? I wouldn’t want your lovely _couch_ to end up with a stain.”

“Yeah…’s fine.”

The hunter huffed out a breath, shaking his head. Why did he even put up with the demon? He had no idea. Well, he had, but it wasn’t just the sex or the fact Crowley actually seemed to like his company… there was something else.

The King of Hell kicked at the pile of clothes and walked to stand in front of his hunter, his fingers tapping against his chest as he stepped around him, sauntering through the room, circling Bobby like prey, which he was in a way.

“Happy?”

“Lots.” Bobby grunted, stomping over to his couch to flop down on it, arms curling around a half-naked demon as he moved to straddle his hips, arms wrapped around his neck.

“You can tell me right away, next time. I can strip for you without an excuse. You just have to say the word.”  Crowley purred, nuzzling the hunter’s cheek, tongue darting out to trace along the shell of his ear.

“Will ya jus’ shut up?”

“ _Make m--_ ”

Bobby pressed his lips against the others, crushed their lips together in a way he’d only do with the demon. Not that Bobby ran around kissing people, but even if he did, kissing the King – his King--  would be different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Thank you for reading.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King always gets what the King wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one. I'm slowly finding my way into writing. I'll work on my longer fics soon.

“Ya kiddin’ me? Ya jus’ burned ‘live an’ yer worryin’ ‘bout yer suit?” the hunter rumbled, shaking his head, an eyeroll following an exasperated sigh. Here he was, barely made it out of the fire himself after saving a certain King of Hell and all he got was whining and complaining about the suit the other had lost.

“Love, that suit was worth more than your soul, your library, your house and your private parts all thrown into the pot.”

“Ya got plenty of’em.”

“I don’t, _love_.”

“Yer wearing’em every goddamn day.”

“Every single one is different, you know that.”

“They ain’t.”

“They _are_.”

“Yer arm’s still burnin’.”

“I don’t care what you think.”

“Crowley. Arm. Fire. Stop the sulkin’.”

Crowley huffed, actually glancing up at the other’s words to find his arm was still sizzling, the fire slowly feeding on the air around them –and Crowley’s skin. “For the love of—“ Crowley hissed, patting and hitting on his arm before he realized snapping his fingers would be a far more pleasant solution. When the fire was out, he gave a soft sigh.

“Who’d set ya’n fire?”

“Me? Nobody. Everybody loves me.”

Bobby raised a brow at that, snorting. “Yeah, sure.”

“Are you doubting my word, Robert?”

“I’m doubtin’ yer sanity.”

“Demon.”

“That ain’t the reason. Yer jus’ … yer twisted’n _eccentric_.”

Crowley moved to stand in front of his hunter, chest pressing up against the other’s and arms slowly snaking around his neck. “You know me too well.”

“Noticed.”

“You love it.”

“I ain’t.”

“Liar.” Crowley whispered against Bobby’s lips, smirking against them when the other closed the last few inches and kissed him. He knew Bobby couldn’t withstand his charm. Nobody could, but he only wanted to drive the hunter crazy, nobody else. Not anymore. They were good together. Crowley would rant and vent all he wanted and Bobby would listen, Crowley would help the same way and they’d end up in bed with the best sex Crowley probably had ever had.

It was almost hilarious that he found his other half in a hunter, but Bobby was…. he learned quickly, especially if he could use that against Crowley and the King loved that about his grumpy little hunter.

“C’mon, ya really need a shower. Yer stinkin’ up ma house.” he pulled away, clapping the demon on his ass to shove him towards the bathroom. “An’ me.” he brushed ash off his chest as a demonstration, quirking a brow as he looked at the other.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” Crowley rolled his eyes, sauntering up the stairs and to Bobby’s bathroom. He tugged off the remnants of his suit, a few strings of satin, a pant leg and he was sure that one thing was part of the shirt he’d worn. If he found out who set him on fire… oh, he’d make sure _they_ were on fire. Forever.

Growling to himself, Crowley slipped inside the shower after he’d kicked off his shoes and he hummed while he washed himself, rinsing the ash and shampoo off his body, rubbing the dirt out of his hair.

When he was done, he stepped outside again, grabbing a towel from the drawer when his eyes fell on a pile of clothes. Bobby’s clothes.

Bobby really didn’t know who’d set the King of Hell on fire. Or rather, who wouldn’t. Then again, while he knew more than just a lot of people who were out for Crowley, he didn’t think anybody would dare do that. Couldn’t be a hunter, couldn’t be. Hunters didn’t set people on fire. They knew there was a vessel trapped in there with the King. Oh Bobby knew that all too well and while Crowley claimed the guy would survive –not that he deserved it—Bobby wasn’t too sure. Admittedly, the King hardly ever got hurt, but after seeing everything Crowley did… would it even be possible for the guy to _live_?

Shaking his head, he walked over to the couch, flopping down on it and sighing softly as he waited for his King to return. The former him would probably set himself on fire if he knew he’d end up screwing the King of Hell, but now-Bobby… he didn’t care. He leaned his head back against the cushions, eyes fluttering closed when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of warm demon. “Crowley…” he grumbled.

“Yes, _love_?”

“What the hell’re ya wearin’?”

“Enjoying the sight?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be a grump. I know you love it.”

“Ya look like a kid.”

“Well, if you kept your body in shape, we wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Yer jus’ too short.”

“You should tame the beer beast inside of you.”

“Ya _love_ me the way I am.”

“Maybe.”

“Then stop talkin’.” Bobby would be a liar to claim he didn’t like the sight of the King wearing his clothes. They were indeed a little big on him, but he couldn’t help but think of him as quite adorable like that. He was about to lean in and kiss the other, feeling the urge to continue what they started before the whole fire affair when he found a hand on his lips.

“Just.. one thing.”

“Wha’?”

“I.. wanna try something.” Crowley smirked, snapping his fingers. “Try one.”

Bobby glanced to his side, frowning and shaking his head, “Yeah.. no.”

“Why?” Crowley whined.

“Ya want some goon ta trot after ya, go right ‘head. Not me.”

“Oh, come ooon. I know you wore suits for hunts every now and then. I’ve been told you even lost the cap.”

“Is this a hunt?”

“No.”

“Ya got yer answer.”

“Robert.”

“No.”

“I won’t touch you until you try it on.”

“Fine.” Bobby stood, stomping up the stairs to throw the door of his bedroom shut loudly.

From upstairs the snap of Crowley’s fingers couldn’t be heard.

“CROWLEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Day 7: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while. It's been stuck halfway done in my drafts.

“You coming?”

“Told ya I ain’t got time fer that.”

“But.”

“But?”

“You know very well what.”

“I do?”

“Yes.”

“I ain’t.”

“Robert, you better get your old, grumpy butt into bed. Now.”

“Or?”

“Or I’ll come get you and you’ll be the _little spoon_ for the _whole_ night.”

“Crowley.”

“I mean it.”

“Ya ain’t gonna…”

“Do not test me.”

“Fine, fine. Just gimme a sec.”

“Hurry.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop talkin’.”

“Then come.”

“For the love of—“

“Don’t you dare, Singer.”

..... 

Bobby grunted as he stomped out of the room, _his_ bedroom to be exact and made his way over to the bathroom to take a quick leak, washing his hands and brushing his teeth. While Crowley promised him that a snap of his fingers would be enough to take care of all that, he liked to be _human_.

He stripped down to his boxers and a shirt and stuffed his clothes into the hamper before strolling back outside and back to the bedroom, peeking inside shortly. “Gonna be right there.” he huffed before stomping down the stairs to make sure the doors were locked. Front and back. When he’d checked the traps once more and turned off the lights, he made his way back upstairs, sighing softly, mostly to himself.

While he didn’t resent the King’s presence…there were days he wanted to strangle him. He knew that wasn’t even possible, but a man could dream, right? He pushed the door to his bedroom open and slipped inside, kicking it closed with his heel before he walked over to the bed.

“Finally.”

“Ya couldn’t wait 10 minutes?”

“No.”

“Care ta explain, _why_?”

“You’re tired, I’m tired, it’s late.”

Bobby huffed.

“Now get in.” Crowley ordered, rolling to face the other side of the room, his back to Bobby.

“Fine, fine.” Bobby rolled his eyes and crawled up into bed. He pulled the covers over their bodies before getting comfortable, pulling the King of Hell against his chest, the other’s head resting on his extended arm and his other arm sprawled over his side and palm resting flat against his chest. “Happy now? We’re spoonin’ like a couple o’teenagers.”

“Indeed I am.” Crowley purred, wriggling his hips and rubbing them back against the other’s. Thin, satin boxer shorts scratching against Bobby’s cotton ones. “Don’t claim you don’t like our way of _spooning_.”

“I ain’t.”

“You don’t like it or you’re not complaining?”

“Shut ya trap.”

“Aww, sweet-talking me? You’re the best.” Crowley chuckled quietly, pressing himself back against the other, hips still moving against his, slowly and softly, but nevertheless moving.

“Can ya stop talking _fer a minute_?” Bobby growled, hissing and holding the other closer, his own hips twitching against Crowley’s. He slipped his hand beneath the King’s shirt and rubbed the rough skin of his palm against his stomach, letting it slide up to his chest, warm and scratchy against the demon’s unblemished skin before it caught on a nipple, twirling and pinching.

Crowley hummed in the back of his throat, one of his own hands reaching around the hunter to grab and squeeze at his arse and pressing him close, his chest arching into the other’s touch. “Mhh.”

“Ya know the rules. No talkin’.”

“I doubt ‘ _Mhh’_ counts as talking, love.”

“’s more than no talkin’.”

"Oh are you--"

"Nah, ah, ah." Bobby's hand left the King's chest and rough fingers placed over his lips, holding on tight. 

Crowley huffed against the hunter's palm, grumbling low in his throat, but he decided they'd both enjoy this far more if he just ..  _behaved_. This once. 

Bobby sighed, chuckling quietly as he pressed a few kisses to the back of the demon's head and he nestled to rest his head above Crowley's, his chin hooked on the King of Hell's and after a few more moments of silence on the chatty demon's side, he slid his hand back down to rest against his chest, slowly letting it slide to his stomach. 

"Night, love." Crowley purred, grinning sheepishly. 

"Night, idjit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 <3


	8. Day 8: Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, first smut-ish scene. Hehehe.

Honestly? 

Bobby never thought he'd enjoy this. In fact, he'd been vehement to  _not_  do this. Not here, not now, not.. ever. 

It was.... bad. 

And yet, ever since Crowley had first brought it up, Bobby couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't stop the dreams at night, especially when Crowley stayed over or the way the other spoke of Hell had him shudder (not in disgust) in delight. 

"Bobby..." Came a small sigh. 

"Yeah?"

"You're.. you're zoning out, love."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Not helping." The King grumbled, shuffling a little in Bobby's lap. "You asked for this today, remember?"

"Yeah." Oh yes he did. Very much so. 

"Then what's wrong? Because  _this_ isn't pleasurable for either of us."

"Nothin'." 

Crowley frowned and wrapped his arms around the other to look at him in the eyes. "Lying is a sin, you do realize that?"

"Shut yer trap."

With a sigh, Crowley pulled away and slipped off the other's lap. "Let's go back, then." He'd never mention it but he did think of it as a little unfair they always spent time at Bobby's place, his home, but never at Crowley's. Hell wasn't that bad. Sure, he had the part that looked like a massive dungeon, but there was also his beloved mansion that was burned down by Lucifer. He had an exact copy down here and Bobby would never  _see_ that he was in Hell. And yet, Crowley would never admit to not being 100% unaffected by whatever happened. 

"Wait, Crowley--" 

"What is it, Robert? You want this, you don't, you basically drag me down here and then you bloody zone out in the middle of.."

"I know."

"Oh wonderful, I would've been _severely concerned_  if you didn't." The following eyeroll was worthy of a King. 

"Crowley."

"What?"

"Crowley, listen."

"I  _am_ listening." 

"Ya realize I'm a hunter, don't ya?"

"And? Didn't seem to matter last night when you--"

"Crowley." A growl. "Shut yer friggen trap."

Crowley hissed, whirling around to face the other. 

"A hunter with a demon in Hell. Ain't any o' this soundin' weird to ya?"

A shrug. "The other times, it's me in a house of hunters. Not exactly ordinary either." 

"'s different."

"It's not. You just feel like that because we've  _always_ been at your house."

"We ain't." Have they? He never thought about it that way. 

"Why do you think I  _asked_ you to come here _once_ , hm?"

"Dunno." 

"It's always your  _home_ _."_

"Oh."

Crowley sighed and buttoned up his shirt again, his tie fixed and his suit jacket was slung over his shoulder. 

"Come back, idjit."

"So you can zone out thinking about whatever again? Sorry, love, not exactly my cup of tea."

"Now yer bein' dramatic. It ain't been  _that_ bad." 

"It  _was_. I had my bloody hand down your pants.  _I_ was excited, trust me, _you_ weren't."

"Lemme make up fer it."

"How?"

"By givin' ya whatcha wanted."

"And what  _did_ I want?"

Bobby stood and moved to stand behind the other, arms around his waist, lips pressed against his ear as he whispered softly.

"You sure, love?"

"Ya want it or... not?"

"I do." 

"Then, hurry."

Crowley gave a nod and with a snap of his fingers, they were in Crowley's throne room and he led the older male over to his beloved throne, pushing him down to sit on it before he was back in his lap, straddling his hips. 

Bobby couldn't deny sitting in that throne Crowley kept babbling about day and night didn't feel good. It was comfy and soft, but it also... he felt.. powerful, just like that. It was weird but he didn't want to get up. Partially Crowley's fault, he assumed as he was straddling him and Bobby loved that. He loved having the other close like that. That way, Crowley was in charge, but he wasn't. Bobby could take the lead whenever he wanted and if he didn't, Crowley would. This position was perfect. 

"You're zoning out  _again_."

"Nah, jus' thinkin' about what I wanna do ta yer royal highness."

"Mhh, is that so?"

"Mhm." Bobby leaned in to nuzzle the King's neck, his beard leaving little red marks wherever he went and his arms were wrapped tightly around the demon on his lap. 

"Then... what did you decide on, hm?"

"I was thinkin'... ta start with..." The hunter's lips met Crowley's and his hands wandered up his back to cup his face shortly, then slip into the demon's hair and tug gently, but determinedly. 

"Mhh, I do like the sound of that." Crowley purred, arms locked behind Bobby's neck as he ground his hips against the hunter's with a small moan sounding in his throat. 

The hunter groaned softly, the urge to just devour his King right away was growing stronger and stronger, but he knew that taking it slow would mean they both would end up enjoying this  _so much more_. The buttons Crowley had just fixed were undone again and so was his tie, lost in a puddle of clothes on the floor behind them. Crowley was missing his suit jacket, his tie, his shoes and  _now_ his shirt. Bobby... was fully dressed as he pressed kisses to the demon's chest, one after another up and down his torso and when his lips bumped into a nub of sorts, he let his teeth graze over the skin there, rolling it between his teeth and grinning slyly at the way the other squirmed in his lap. 

He knew how to make Crowley forgive him, how to make him squirm and beg and scream. He had training and the fact that as a hunter he had to be  _very_ observant helped quite a bit. He noticed little hitches in Crowley's breath when the rough pads of his hands brushed past a certain spot or he kissed somewhere Crowley whimpered in return. It was the little things that made their sex phenomenal. Bobby had never really been into guys, but Crowley.. well, he was different. They had started on an emotional level and the sex, well that was just the tip of the iceberg. A very tall and very  _good_ iceberg. 

"Bobby..." 

Another thing Bobby had noticed. At some point, Crowley would stop calling him  _Robert_ or any other pet name he tended to use otherwise. His speech would be almost plain (compared to usual Crowley) and then, right at that moment he knew Crowley was  _in the mood_ for more. So, his fingers quickly undid the other's held, popping the button of his suit trousers and he pushed them down, maneuvering Crowley so with a little effort, he was completely naked, pressed close and still straddling fully-clothed Bobby's lap. 

"Ya want somethin'?" He chuckled quietly.

"Shut... yer trap." Crowley grumbled, hips rocking against the other's.

"Ya love me talkin' when we make out." Crowley did seem to have a thing for Bobby's voice.

"Idjit."

Lips pressed against Crowley's again and Bobby's eyes fluttered closed, just like Crowley's did.

"Yeah, right back at ya." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading. I'd love a comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
